Another Chance
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Fate dosent like to be messes around with. So what will happen now that Tsume has chaned fate?Male on Male. Rated MA
1. Chapter 1

-1We don't own Wolf's Rain or the characters that appear inside of this story. Now all lawyers must go if there here to try to sue us. There will be little to no spoilers on the shows for this will tack place after the series. This story is co authored. Destiny4745 and myself will each do a chapter so we really have no idea what will happen. It's Male on Male. Tsume x Toboe.

Another Chance.

Chapter one:

I was just sitting there with nothing to do when a motorcycle came by. It splashed water onto me. I got up and yelled at the motorist. His eyes just flickered at me before they widened and his head snapped back to look at me. I heard him yell out my name. How dose he know my name I've never met him before!

He parked his bike and was coming toward me. I knew there was no rational reason to but, I thought he was totally hot. His small gold-ish eyes stood out the most. He was about 5'4" in height. His hair was white and he had a cut off leather shirt with leather pants and boots.

I realized I had been staring and looked away with a blush.

"Who are you?" I asked. He seemed to frown at that.

"It's me Toboe. It's Tsume, don't you remember me?" He asked me. "We use to run together in our true form."

Every thing had been going good until that moment. For fate had not wanted Toboe to remember his true form. The minute he was told about it . If Tsume thought Toboe was just like before he wouldn't admit his feelings. Yet Tsume never did do what he was told and said 'the fuck with the gods'. Well now everything was on its own un-known path.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked first chapter. Destiny4547 will be writing the next chapter and I wonder what will happen. Read and Review to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

-1We don't own Wolfs Rain.

Another Chance

Chapter 2: Calm Seas

I cant believe that I actually got to encounter Tsume again. I thought we would never see each other again.

"We should talk some more over there." Tsume said the day before.

The day grew over time and Tsume said that he would meet me at the lake in the afternoon. The lake was peaceful and quiet.

I rode to the quiet lakeshore with my rusty old bike. I really need to get a new one and soon. I herd the mighty roar of Tsume's motorcycle before I saw it. He stared at my bike and said

"You got here with that crappy thing? You should of walked instead."

"Are we going to talk or what?" I said

"Ok, ok. Why don't you show your true form?" He asked.

"What?! Here! Now?" I shrieked.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to question me some more. I cant believe he wanted me to do that! And here to! He seemed to ignore me as he ran to the lake and turn into his elegant wolf form. He looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes. His layered white fur swayed when the waves mixed with the motion of the wind.

It was as if he was flirting with me. I felt so warm and luminous that I blushed. He splashed down into the water. He waved me over to do the same thing.

I finally turned into my wolf form and made sure that no one saw me. No one was at the beach but decided o keep my instincts to full alert.

We splashed and swam awhile until we were finished fooling around.

"You know what Tsume?" I asked

"What" He said.

"I really missed you." I could feel my face getting warmer and red. Damn!

"This is getting a little weird, I should get going." He said.

"Tsume wait! don't go."

"What the hell's going on? Your not yourself anymore."

"That's because…"

"SAY IT!"

The yelling scared the hell out of me and so I rushed away from the lake and ran to my house. I heard Tsume yell my name. I ignored him, but I knew that I would see him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is going to be written by Black-Panther lover. Any questions just ask and I'll do my best to answer them all. Well now review. Just click that purple button down there.

You know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Wanting Wolfs Rain to be mine doesn't make it so I DON'T OWN WOLFS RAIN!!!!

Well now its time for all the lawyers to leave. If you have any questions you can ask them in your reviews and one of us will answer them. Rated MA. Male on Male.

Another Chance.

Chapter 3:

Damn! I cant believe I made him run away. He finally remembers me and I make him leave. Well damn. I'll just have to go and apologize to him. I hope he's not to mad with me.

I drive around town trying to pick up his sent so I can find out where he lives. The setting sun was low in the sky when I finally found Toboe's sweet sent. It was of caramel and coffee. He lived in a rundown apartment building. On one side the was nothing but graffiti and on the other the foundation looked like it was crumbling. 'Well I'll just have to fix that wont I? Cant have my Toboe… wait my? I think about it later first I have to deal with Toboe.' Well here goes nothing.

"Toboe are you there?" Tsume asked after he knocked 3 times. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like that." Toboe finally answered the door.

"Well this is my place." He aid with a grin.

"Ya?"

"Well you going to come in or what?"

The inside of his apartment wasn't bad at all. He had 4 rooms a bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, and living room. It was like any apartment with plants tables and couches. It had been awhile since he said anything to me. So far he only asked if I wanted something. It was just like him to make sure I had every thing I wanted. So I decided to brake the silence first. " What's happing?" I ask

"Its just that…um…well…I love you!" He blurted out

"what? I mean I love you to. Well I like you a lot at any rate. I've never felt like that for anyone before." I whispered.

Fate didn't like being messed around with. She absolutely hated it when someone tried to make there own way in the world. She wanted them to be happy. She really did! Only she was like a spoiled kid. And what do spoiled kids do when they don't get what they want? Why they throw a fit. Only problem with this is that she had the world in the palms of her hands. What was she to do about it though. For she could do many things both terrible and great. Well now that she was mad it was most likely the later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think? Review! Destiny will be writing the next chapter k.

Ask any questions in your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

-1I don't own wolfs Rain, So you cant sue me. HA! Review's please.

ToboexTsume

Another Chance:

Chapter 4:

A few hours passed as the moon glistened through the large, clear window of the apartment. Tsume invited Toboe for dinner and they enjoyed a simple but satisfying plate of rice and potatoes.

"Mmm. Yummy!" Toboe said as he licked the seasoning from his bottom lip.

"So I guess you like my cooking eh?"

"I sure did! So about what I said earlier" Toboe was interrupted by Tsume's soothing voice.

"Look I have feelings for you, and you have feelings for me so it's all good."

"Really?" asked Toboe.

"Yes," Tsume paused for a moment, "Listen, when you finish how bout we watch a movie?"

Toboe blushed and replied, "Um. . Okay."

As soon as Tsume spoke those words Toboe felt like rushing through his dinner. He slobbered all over the plate and plopped on the couch with Tsume.

Tsume brushed up against his chest, smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Guess what we're watching."

Toboe wondered. "I dunno, what is it?"

"Broke back Mountain."

"Oooh me likey." Toboe giggled as the movie was about to begin.

They both talked during the beginning but then it got a little intimate between the two men.

Toboe was getting red again and he clinged next to his date.

"You mean the world to me Tsume."

"You too."

Tsume stared to rub Toboe's belly and it got to the point where he began to unbutton his jeans.

Toboe gasped nervously but anxious at the same moment.

"Don't worry babe, I won't do anything. That is, unless you want me to. ."

Toboe closed his eyes, "Tsume, I love you so much."

------------

Okay here's what I got I hope you like it.

Nicole the magnificent

Please leave a review. Next chapter done by BlackPantherlover.


	5. Chapter 5

-1We don't own Wolf's Rain or the characters that appear inside of this story. Now all lawyers must go if there here to try to sue us. There will be little to no spoilers on the shows for this will tack place after the series. It's Male on Male.

Paring: Tsume x Toboe.

Rated: T

Summery: Destiny doesn't like to be told no. So when that happens what will she do? Well read on to find out.

Another Chance

Chapter 5: Tsume's pov

Everything was going good. Toboe moaned when I started to kiss down his neck leaving little love marks behind. After a few moments he got board with this and growled "I'm not a kid Tsume! Get a move on it!" To say I was shocked was an understatement. I thought he would want to go slowly. Well I'm not one to complain, so I started to push him back down on the couch when I thought I heard something.

I looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in place and Toboe was being very persistent about wanting me to pay attention to him only. I was about to lean down and place a kiss to his lips when I heard it again. Ok I know I heard something this time. I make a move to sit up and Toboe pouts.

"What? You suddenly get cold feet?" He asked with a low rumble in his chest.

"NO. Its just that I keep hearing this noise." I say indignantly. It was almost like a low whine. Yet the only thing I know to whine like that is a wolf. I hadn't picked up another wolfs sent when I came here. Even now as I try to sniff one out I only get Toboe's sent.

"Toboe do any other wolfs live in this building?" I asked as he starts to listen for this sound too. He shook his head. "Not that I know of .Look the building is falling apart, you probably just heard some of the wall falling off of the west side of the building." He said. Toboe started to lay back down when I heard it again. Only this time I know he heard it to. He jumped about two feet into the air.

"What is that?!" He asked. I could only stare in shock as the door blew off its hinges! What was going on and who in the hell is this lady? "Who is that?!" I asked him. He looked over to the door and shook his head. So he didn't know either. I got up and stood a little in front of Toboe. After all I didn't know if she was an enemy or an ally. I wouldn't lose Toboe for a second time. I Wouldn't!

"Who are you?" I growled at her. She just looked around the apartment as if she had never seen one before. After she was done with what seemed to be an inspection of sorts she laughed! I couldn't believe this, she had came out of nowhere and started to laugh at my Toboe's house! I would wait no longer.

I changed my shape and charged at her. She had a look of shock on her face when she felt my teeth pierce her chest. She must have had some sort of amulet because as I came down from my leap it came with me. I stepped on it and broke it as I lunged to bit her again only this time I was aiming for her throat. She snapped her hand at me and I went fling backwards. What in the hell was up with this lady!? I got up and was about to charge at her again when she just held up he hand for me to stop.

I did only because this shocked me. This was the first time I ever fought someone who told me to stop and they didn't run away. Instead she was walking forward. She bent down and picked up her amulet. Then she cursed when she realized that it was broken. What the hell was wrong with this lady?

She sighed and gave me a pointed glare. "Well I hope you have an idea about how to fix this because you're the one who broke it. Now I can't get home. Well I'll be staying with you until its fixed." She had said all this in one breath. I just blinked, and Toboe stepped forward a little. I walked in front of him guarding him from any attack she might throw his way.

Destiny's pov:

I noticed the way he stood in front of him to protect him but I said nothing as the little wolf came forward to ask his question. "Umm…who are you and why would it matter if you had a necklace or not, you could still go home." He said. I sighed how was I to explain that I was a 'higher being' and had come down here to separate Toboe from his memories of his past with Tsume. Somehow I don't think they will be in a helpful mood if I told them that. And just what dose he mean calling my 'aurora bore ales' amulet a necklace. As if I would ever be caught wearing lowly human things.

"Well first off my names Destiny. Without this _amulet _fixed I cant go home. You see I traveled a long way and that amulet was a map of sorts. I need it to get home." I said in as sweet a voice as I could. It was twice now that they managed to ruin my plans! Why cant they be like everyone else and just do what I say!? This is why people cant plan there own destiny, they would lose themselves on a pathless road like they have. When one is on a pathless road then even the gods have a very hard time keeping everything in balance. Also then you don't have a place to be after you died.

When on a road or path that I have created you tend to follow it all the way threw. When you reach the end or rather when you die you go to place called 'the holding chamber.' you just have to wait a few days before you meet the god that has created you and told you what path to follow. Then they place you into their kingdom or they let you be reborn and continue to look for what ever it is that your soul yearned for.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, but why did you come into my house to begin with?" Toboe asked. What was it with this wolf!? With all the question he asks he'll have me running around in circles trying to find something to tell him! " And what the hell was that noise when you came in?" Added Tsume.  
"Well I came in here because I thought wolfs were smarter than humans and wanted to ask you for your help, and I have no idea what that noise was. That was why I was running it had scared me. Oh and sorry about the door. I kinda ran right into it and it just fell right down." I told them hoping it would work and that they left me be so I could think about how I could fix my amulet.

Well they showed me to an extra room promising that they would think about it tonight and that if they thought of anything about how to fix my necklace that they would let me know. I stressed the word amulet to them a few times before I closed the door so I could rest. They had asked what I needed there help on. I told them about me being destiny and living in the another realm. They didn't believe me at first but when I made energy appear in my hands they shut up. For all of three seconds before they shot question after question at me. I answered them all, without letting them know why I had really come of course.

Then I told them about how all the gods were at war right now and that if it went much further that they might hurt the Earth by accident. I told them I needed there help to stop all the fighting. It was true for the most part. Every god was mad at the other, only I might have forgotten to tell them that it was me who started the fight in the first place. I never meant it to go this far. I only wanted someone to play with.

I live in a realm where no but I can live unless I invite someone over. I had tried that many times. Yet no one ever came. They were all scared that my paths would consume them. After all I'm destiny and that's my power. I have paths weaving in every direction possible. When someone touches one of my paths they get stuck on it whether they be god or mortal. So no one ever came to my realm. They never let me into there realm, afraid that I would start to grow paths in there domain. For thousands of years people and gods left me all alone in my realm of paths .

So I decides that I wanted to play with someone. That started the entire fight. I took away the paths that divided the gods domains and then the souls that chose to stay with them could wonder. I tried to let them in my realm to play. There was a little problem with that. They ended up getting stuck on a path. So I closed off my realm to the souls. Yet the gods continued to fight even after I closed all the domain lines. I didn't know what to do so I didn't do anything. I hadn't tried to go into anyone's realms before so the idea that paths might start weaving themselves in the new area I chose to rest was possible.

So I told them almost everything and I really did want all the gods to stop fighting I just didn't want them to know I had started the fight in the first place. Besides I would know if they were worthy to be on there own path as soon as we got to my realm. After all if they didn't get stuck on a path then they deserved to get there own unknown path. Also I would let them live in my realm if they could move around without getting stuck. It's not like the wolfs creators were still around. No paradise was always a myth. To the gods who created wolfs paradise was being with the one you loved most.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for staying with us for so long with out much happing. Not to worry though the fun has begun. Destiny has started what she will later in history call the wolfs crusade. What will Tsume and Toboe do now that destiny has asked for them to fight in her war? I have no idea but Destiny4745 dose. And no Destiny4745 is not the Destiny in Another Chance. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'LL GIVE COKKIES TO THE PEOPLE WHO DO.


	6. Chapter 6

-1We don't on Wolfs rain. Its TsumexToboe. Enjoy the randomness!

Another Chance

Chapter 6:Traitor

As calmed as Destiny seemed before, it was all a plan to trick her prey and pounce for the kill. She acted like their ally but she was really an enemy with important information.

Destiny's piercing red eyes frightened Toboe and left him with a confused state of being. His eyes began to glow and he followed her narcotic light.

"Toboe no!" Tsume cried out.

The mighty goddesses power has control over him and his memory was slowly decreasing with each passing second.

Tsume, in his wolf form, tugged on Toboe's pants to try and snap him out of his trance.

Her force is too strong and Tsume eyes water with pain from her bright light of defense. He leaped as high as he could to crunch his teeth into the virgin flesh of his potent predator.

"Aaahh! My chest! How dare you!" destiny screeched to the skies. It was the second time that she was struck in the same spot. Her load roar was hear from the other realm and a hunting goddess from the cosmos move closer to

their location.

Tsume returned to the ground and tried to fight for his lover as hard as he could.

"You have to remember Toboe. . Remember us?

Toboe was no longer in destiny's possession but his fond memories were drained quite a bit.

"TTsume. I've heard that name before." Toboe replied.

Tsume shrugged in silence and woe. He never felt so empty in his life.

He changed back into his human form and he tried to make Toboe focus on this other side of him, but he looked even more confused than before.

Destiny glanced at them but she couldn't attack at this time, for her body became fragile and weak from that one direct hit. Her amulet was completely broken so she couldn't restore her energy unless she returned to the other realm. But her incomplete cast would tamper with Mother Nature's flux.

Tsume hugged Toboe and led him to the bed. He kissed him on the cheek and left a cup of hot tea on the nightstand.

As calm as they were, they had no idea what was in store for them. Out of nowhere a giant arrow clashes through there large dormitory window and an Amazon warrior looks at them from behind. Her mystical weapon opens a portal to the realm of the gods, and the swirling vortex drags Toboe and his love into a world that no one can ever dream of.

- - -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Random I know but that's the point! Lol! Well please read and review if you do then BlackPantherlover will give you Oreo pies!


	7. Chapter 7

-1Wanting Wolfs Rain to be mine doesn't make it so I DON'T OWN WOLFS RAIN!

Well now its time for all the lawyers to leave. If you have any questions  
you can ask them in your reviews and one of us will answer them. Rated MA.  
Male on Male.

Another Chance

Chapter 7:

Toboe's pov

I woke up with a start. Wow what a dream, it felt so real. I look over my   
shoulder only to see Tsume staring at me. I jumped a little, then smiled and  
kissed his ,wolf, nose and giggled a bit before I said "Nice doggy." Tsume's  
eyes went huge and he turned back and tackled me down on the bed. Which was  
unnecessary considering I was already on the bed. "I'm a dog, now am I?"  
Tsume called out as he tickled me. I laughed and called out for mercy when I  
finally gathered some air. "Mercy eh?" Tsume said as he went down to bit my  
neck. "Well considering who's asking maybe just this once." He whispered in  
my ear before he nipped my neck lightly.

I moaned a little and then pushed on his chest lightly. "Tsume we can't,  
Destiny is just down the hall." I whined. "So." I nearly gave up when I felt   
his hand slid up my shirt and pinch my nipples. "Tsume, not now, what if she  
hears us?" I moaned out. "Then we'll have to make sure we're quiet." Tsume  
said, and with those words he captured my lips.

With that kiss I knew I had given in, but this is not a bad way to go. I  
kissed him for everything that I was worth. And I got my reward when I heard  
him moan into the kiss.

I started to kiss down his jaw and onto his neck. When I got to the  
collarbone I turned and bit down. I felt Tsume turn and then I felt a pair  
of teeth bite down on my own collarbone.  
"Mine" I heard Tsume growl. It felt like I had waited forever for this to  
happen and now that it happened, I knew only one thing: I loved him and no  
matter what I would be with him. Tsume turned back and I followed suit. We  
both went forward to kiss one another. I moved forward and sat on his lap  
and felt his um "friend". I smirked at him and nipped at his bottom lip  
before I pushed down and grinded against him.

Tsume's pov:

I moaned and pushed up against him. My breaking point was when I herd him  
gasp my name out. I pulled his waist to me and kissed his neck before I  
pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him. I tore off my shirt and his  
at the same time. I sucked at one of his nipples and played with the other  
one. He gasped and moaned under me. After a few minutes of leaving "love  
bites" on him I looked up at him. "Have you ever done this before?" I asked  
him. "Tsume I don't think that right now is time for a history lesson!"  
Toboe gasped out. I smiled a little and shook my head. "I just wanted to  
know so I knew how slow I had to go. I don't ever want to hurt you Toboe. I  
love you." Toboe looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. "You know its ok,  
I understand we weren't together for years. I can't have expected for you to  
wait." I said and kissed him lightly on the lips, he smiled again and I knew  
that I never wanted him to be unhappy again. I would never allow it!

I mouthed 'I love you' to him before I spread his legs and moved to sit  
between them. I started to rub little circles on his inner thighs and kissed   
him there. I let go of his legs and went to pull down his pajama pants. Then  
I kissed him again and he gasped again. I looked up when I felt a hand  
tugging at mine. I looked at him curiously then understood. I moved away for  
a minute and pulled off my own pants. He was watching the whole time. I felt  
a little nervous under his stare but then he caught my eye and smiled. "You  
look absolutely gorgeous." He said. I moved back between his legs and spread  
them a bit wider when I realized I didn't have any lube. I looked up about  
to ask when he smirked, felt under the pillow, and then tossed me a bottle  
of oil. I shook my head and opened it.

I was about to spread some of it on my fingers when we heard a shriek and a  
thump. We both turned around and saw Destiny, on the floor passed out. Toboe  
moved out from under me and was about to go to her side but I grabbed him  
'round the waist. "Tsume I'm so not doing anything whilel she's right there   
passed out!" Toboe growled. I snorted and showed him his pajama bottoms. "I  
don't think she wants to get a full on frontal of you when she wakes up." I  
stated simply. He blushed, kissed my cheek, and took the pajama bottoms  
before he went out into the hall. I sighed and pulled on my own pants. Note  
to self: next time don't forget to shut the bedroom door.

Destiny's pov:

I woke up to a noise, but whatever it was, was gone now. I got up and was  
going to go look for the kitchen when I heard it again. I followed it into  
the hall and noticed that it seemed to be coming from the younger wolf's  
room. I moved in front of the door and saw the scariest thing ever! It was  
Tsume in between Toboe's legs! (a/n: remember ppl Destiny's an god who's  
never had sex before.) OMG! What is he doing to Toboe. That was the last  
thing I remember thinking be for I passed out.

I woke up in the front room, on the couch and saw them both talking to one  
another. "Toboe get away from him!" I yelled out trying to save him. "Um...  
What?" Toboe asked.  
"Toboe he hurt you, how could you still want to be near him?" I demand of  
him. "You mean to tell me you never, I mean you've never had. This is too  
funny." Tsume said in between laughs. "Tsume be nice. Its not her fault  
she's never had anyone remember!" Toboe said before he walked over and sat  
next to me. "Destiny, Tsume wasn't hurting me, in fact people tend to like  
doing what we were doing when you fall in love." Toboe said to me.

It took a little while but Toboe gave me the talk about the birds and the  
bees. "Well it sounds painful to me so I won't ever be doing that!" I said.  
We all looked up when the door feel off it's hinges. "Huh?" We all said at  
the same time when a black cat just walked in like it was nothing. That  
wasn't why we were all a little scared of it. You see it was wearing  
sunglasses and said "Hey" and it had a spiky grey hair only on top of its  
head. (Kakashi's hair is so cool.)

-  
Well leave a review and Destiny4745 will write the next chapter for ya!


	8. Chapter 8

-1We don't own Wolf's Rain or the characters that appear inside of this story.  
Now all lawyers must go if there here to try to sue us.  
There will be little to no spoilers on the shows for this will take place  
after the series. It's Male on Male. Tsume x Toboe.

Another Chance.

Chapter 8:

The divine chef!

How embarrassing. I walked into them while they shared their sweet and  
suttle intimacy. And after Toboe gave me The talk, but I still had some  
questions to ask.  
Destiny sat on the couch and prepared breakfast for the cute little  
lovebirds. She watched Mary Stewart Living a few days ago and decided to  
make an omelet. She opened the fridge, choose three eggs, tomatoes, onions,  
ham, and pepper. The counter was full of these ingredients and the day still  
felt young. She had plenty of time to prepare for the surprise.

She cracked the eggs and put the yokes together in one bowl. Stirring and   
stirring the bowl filled up with golden liquid. She added the chopped onion,  
pepper, ham, and tomato. She searched for a sauté© in one of the kitchen  
drawers.  
"Here it is! Now where do I put the pan?" She only saw one episode of Mary  
Stewart so her culinary experience wasn't the best. She added the yoke in  
the pan and put it in the oven.

"That looks good. Hmm. . There's a little dial here. 300 degrees, 450? No  
that's too weak. I'm a goddess for crying out loud. How about 675 degrees."  
She waited for about an hour and the smoke covered the entire house. She   
knew that something wasn't right. For some reason the smoke didn't bother  
her but she worried about Toboe and Tsume's life.

She opened the oven and the pan and omelet unleashed in a burst of yellow  
flames. She used her powers to control the flame until it finally settled  
down. The problem wasn't the flame anymore. The smoke reached their room and  
Destiny only wanted to surprise them with a treat.

Her guilt grew inside of her and the only way to restore the problem was to  
go inside their room and rescue them. She tried to blow the smoke away while  
she ran closer to the dormitory. Sweat fell from her forehead and she almost  
wanted to cry. When she got there she saw them laying naked, with their  
bodies sound asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I hope you liked it! Please leave a review , I would be happy to give   
you a treat in return for your hard work (lol). The next chapter is to be  
written by Black-Pantherlover!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry People, but this story was taken over by EmptyParadiseAhead! EmptyParadiseAhead Myself and Destiny4745 do believe she is just as good as we are if not better when writing this fic. I assure you that she will not keep you bored or long when updating her newest charge. And though we are sad to no longer be writing Another Chance we hope that you will watch it continue to flourish under EmptyParadiseAhead capable hands.

Love always,

BlackPantherlover


End file.
